Media distribution systems (e.g., the Rhapsody™ and Rhapsody-to-Go™ services offered by RealNetworks Inc. of Seattle, Wash.) distribute media content to a client electronic device (e.g., an MP3 player) from a media server. A media distribution system may distribute media content by allowing a user to download media data files and/or receive and process media data streams.
When media data files are traditionally downloaded to a user's client electronic device, each media data file downloaded is licensed for exclusive use on the user's client electronic device, such that the usage rights (associated with the downloaded media data file) are passed to the client electronic device at the time that the media data file is downloaded.
Often, a user of a first client electronic device may wish to share a media data file (e.g., a song) with a user of a second client electronic device. Unfortunately, as the media data files are licensed for exclusive use on a specific client electronic device, the media data file may not be directly transferred from the first client electronic device to the second client electronic device. Accordingly, the user of the second client electronic device would typically be required to obtain the media data file directly from the media distribution system.